


White Knight

by InsanityAtBest



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hurt feelings, Reader-Insert, eventual make up, fight, shouting, white knight complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Danny have been flirting with each other for a while. Danny gets over protective. It only gets worse when you’re attacked by a supernatural member of the student body. Danny helps you patch up and when she tries to tell you what to do, you firmly but compassionately let her know you’re limits. It ends to admitting the mutual crush and a first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Knight

You hiss as Danny dabs the peroxide on your split lip.

“Sorry,” Danny mutters but her her face is tense eyes glued on your bottom lip. 

You restrain from wincing until she finished crystal blue eyes pinned on yours with a hawk’s focus. 

You don’t try to avoid her eyes but stare into them even with an ice pack pressed into your temple. 

“Thanks again, ” you give a small smile flinching only a little at your lip’s twinge of pain at the gesture.

Danny grins half-heartedly for a second before her face becomes almost stony as she robotically puts away the first aid kit.

You turn your head concerned at her silence.

She snaps the box closed and you flinch a little at the loud smack as the plastic connects.

Is Danny okay?

An uncomfortable feeling twists your stomach and you bite your lip before speaking.

“What’s wrong?”

Danny is quiet for a moment but her harsh breaths seem to echo through your eardrums.

She stares at the closed first aid kit.

Her eyes are still there when she starts to speak.

“ You know it’s not safe out there. There are things that could hurt you, ” Danny looks at you and you’re paralyzed at the intense blue of her eyes. “They did. You can’t protect yourself. Look at you. How am I supposed to keep you safe when you don’t?”

You don’t hear her concern but her belittlement and it bites at old nerves.

“I’m a grown woman,” your voice is steely. “I can protect myself. I’m not a sister of the Summer Society but I can defend myself. I don’t need a white knight. 

Your voice is a near whisper all anger dissipating at your last words.

” I thought you knew that,“ hurt seeps into your words and you can’t seem to look away from Danny rubbing your lips together feeling vulnerable.

Danny uses a hand to push her hair back.

“I didn’t mean it like that. ”

Her voice is soft in apology but anger still runs through your veins.

“How could you possibly mean anything else? ” You don’t realize you’re shouting until you see her wide watery eyes.

Remorse envelops you and you apologize taking her face into your palms.

“I care about you. Is it so bad I want you safe? ”

Danny sounds so small and it hurts that you’ve made this gentle giant feel so small.

“You’re just so small,” Danny stares at you passionate and upset eyes full of an emotion that makes your heart stop. “I just want to keep you safe.” 

Is she saying what I think she’s saying? 

You take a shaky breath.

“Why would you want that?”

You search her eyes for answers and can’t breathe seeing the devotion in the blue depths.

“I care about you, ” her voice is soft and makes your heart ache thinking she didn’t feel the same.

You look at the floor feeling small.

“I want you,” Danny gulps and it’s new but refreshing seeing her like this: seeing her trust you like this.

Your heart stops and beats double time.

“I want you… ”

“ I want you… ”

“ I want you…” 

The words echo in your head and you smile even laugh in relief.

Danny lifts her head calling you into a call that you’d never refuse.

She envelops your lips with care filled with worship almost and you calm even further feeling her hands touch your face.

She pulls away to breathe but stays close resting her head against yours.

“Maybe it’s not so bad having a white knight, ” you say breathless and her smile is a beacon making you feel safe even when you can save yourself.


End file.
